Hurt
by A single star
Summary: A one shot on Clara's thoughts and trying to cope after the loss of Danny as well as how she formed the plan to betray The Doctor.


**A/N; I don't own anything it all belongs to the BBC.**

Clara listened carefully into the phone waiting for Danny's reply. She knew he would be shocked by her words but she thought he would of said something by now. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead and she could feel her hands becoming shaky, had she said the wrong thing? Was it to soon for these kind of feelings? Clara had spent the night writing all her thoughts on sticky notes ready to tell Danny everything.

This was something she had to do she couldn't keep lying to him it just wasn't fair. Yes she enjoyed traveling with The Doctor even if he did lie to her half the time, but she also had to think about when she wasn't.

Clara repeated her words hoping to get some response from the other end but still nothing came. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest so she began to speak to fill the silence.

"So, er that's a thing". Clara walked across the room clutching the phone in her hand. "Okay Danny? Er, there's more but that's kind of the headline". She waited. "Okay, Danny, please speak to me, this is killing me". The sound of traffic on the road filled her eyes, making her think that maybe he had dropped his phone. Then just as she was beginning to lose hope a woman's voice spoke. She spoke quickly making Clara even more anxious.

"Hello? Er, yeah, who's this? The woman apologised and said something about finding the phone. Clara frowned feeling frustrated now, where was Danny and why had this lady picked up his phone? She took a few deep breaths urging herself to not get annoyed and asked the woman to put Danny back on. She apologised once again but Clara didn't understand why this woman was apologising.

What came next tore her world apart Clara dropped the phone not caring about the mess it caused. Only one thing was on her mind right now she had to reach Danny. It couldn't be true, no way could this happen to sweet Danny the man she loved.

With no time to waste Clara ran out of her flat and along the street towards the park. She knew he always took that route as a short cut to her flat. But right now she didn't care all that mattered was getting to the park and seeing what had happened with her own eyes. Could this be some kind of mistake? Clara pushed passed people on the street and crossed the road just in time to see police officers taping off an accident.

She wrapped her arms around herself refusing to cry, this was all a dream and she would wake up with Danny there beside her. Clara stood in the same place for what felt like hours watching as the ambulance pulled away along with the police cars, but still she couldn't move. The world around her carried on like nothing had happened, it was just another person.

She wanted to scream so everyone could hear her pain or cry but her mouth felt dry and her eyes stared ahead. Was this really how it felt to lose someone you loved so much but didn't really get to tell them everything?

She hadn't really expected to meet Danny that faithful day in the staff room. The way he smiled at her as the head introduced them both. Clara knew that he was trying to play it cool when he had asked her out for dinner the first time but it had sort of went wrong. Plus she was trying to juggle travelling with The Doctor on top of it all. But as the months passed she found herself falling into a comfortable routine.

Danny hadn't guessed that she was travelling with an alien from a different planet in her spare time. And it came as a bit of a shock when he had found out but he learnt to deal with it and that's what she loved about him.

The more truths that came out about her and the strange life she led the more Danny wanted to understand. He hadn't run away angry with her instead he had told her to write everything down then explain it all to him. But the minute she had tried it had all went wrong he had gone, the guilt that weighted on her heart made it even more hard to let go.

Danny had went before she had the chance to put things right properly. Clara forced herself to turn away from the place where he had been hit and walk away. It was the hardest thing she had faced. She slowly walked back down the street towards her flat were the notes were still stuck to the shelves. That night she didn't sleep her head was filled with all the possibilities and solutions.

A week passed without Clara realising she was to busy shut away in her flat with her thoughts. She had taken the sticky notes down and threw them away having no use for them now. Different kinds of flowers surrounded her from work colleagues and friends. Her gran had been popping in and out trying to help as much as she could and maybe cheer Clara up but it was no use.

He was gone the only thing she had left now was to travel with The Doctor. Maybe he could take her far enough away that everyone could forget her also. Clara hugged the cushion close to her and rested her chin on top she hadn't heard from The Doctor in over a week. He hadn't even bothered to ring just to see how she was, to offer to take her away. But then again it was on her terms when she went off with him. Mainly because she had to work it around her job and spending time with Danny.

Clara spotted a picture of Danny and her together sitting on her table, they looked so happy. She remembered that day he had surprised her with a picnic then a stroll which resulted in them getting lost. A tear rolled down her face as she continued to look at the picture. Why couldn't they just go back to that day? It had been so ordinary yet different to what she was used too. So what if she wasn't running for her life or trying to dodge some alien threat it wasn't only that that kept her ticking. Back then Danny had no idea what he was getting himself into, everything was so much easier, she didn't have to try as hard.

Then it came to her an idea what if The Doctor could reverse what happened? She knew it would be dangerous but right now Clara didn't care all she wanted was Danny back. Even if it meant changing her timeline, she had done it before what made this time different? But then again Clara knew The Doctor wasn't so easy to convince. This new man was harder to crack then his previous self, he was older now more mature and slightly dark. She would have to threaten him with something he loved the most. Something so precious and that he loved dearly.

The TARDIS his ship that he uses to travel to all these different worlds. What would destroy all the TARDIS keys? The Doctor had told her once what it would take and now he would wish he hadn't told her. Clara stood from the chair she was sat on and made her way to the kitchen placing her phone down on the worktop. She brought up his number on her phone and pressed dial. It was the waiting game now and then it would all change. As the phone rang she grabbed a cup and decided to make some tea. She hadn't heard her gran come in until she spoke softly.

Of course she was wondering how her granddaughter was holding up, she could see quite plainly that Clara was putting on a brave face. So that made her go back on her words and try to speak words of wisdom. Clara carried on making the tea trying to understand her grans words. Why was she to let go? It wasn't time to let go of anything not when there was still hope. She listened to the elderly lady trying to get her head around her words. It wasn't terrible because soon it won't have happened he would be back. She desperately wanted to say but held her tongue.

"It was ordinary. People just kept walking with their iPods and their shopping bags. He was alive, and then he was dead and it was nothing. Like stepping off a bus". Clara turned back around clutching the mug in her hand, staring ahead. Her gran went on to saying that he deserved better and so did she. But Clara shook her head she didn't deserve anything but she was owed something. Just then a voice rang out around the room. She placed her cup down and rushed across the room to answer, remembering to put on a smile. And so it began she thought moving the phone to her ear.


End file.
